Talk:Reaper
What range weapon do they have? Long range?(Assaulthead 10:45, 28 September 2007 (UTC)) Presumably short, considering that they use pistols.--Hawki 10:48, 28 September 2007 (UTC) How damaging they are? What number of damage?(Assaulthead 11:12, 28 September 2007 (UTC)) We have no way of knowing at this point. The stats for StarCraft II units are, for the most part, yet to be revealed.--Hawki 11:19, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Well everyone knows Reapers are not indestructible at least so lets put it weak to flyers due to it is not seen attacking anyone flying.(Assaulthead 23:07, 20 October 2007 (UTC)) True, but it's never faced a flying unit either. I think it's best that we leave unit strengths and weaknesses in SC2 until the game comes up, as all of the stats are subject to change.--Hawki 23:09, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Origins Since the unit lore states that the reaper corp has been around for five years, wouldn't that make the reaper a unit that was invented by the Confederacy? Reapers were also used to bring in Colin Phash, which is within the first six months of the Dominions formation (unless the Fall of Tarsonis is being retconned to have occured earlier, which "Weapon of War" and "War-Torn" seem to suggest). They are an early Dominion invention at the very latest, it would seem. Thebrowncloud 06:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The "five years" figure means that the Reaper Corps could have been founded by the Confederacy or Dominion. However, War Torn's date is errornous, if only for the fact that it's flatly contradicted by the comic and relative dating makes it pretty much impossible. Personally I'm inclined to believe the Reaprs are a Confederate group adopted by the Dominion in the same manner as the Ghost Program, but we have no concrete evidence either way.--Hawki 11:42, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Reaper vs Hellion It might be worth a mention in that section the Reaper's enormous potential as a building-breaker, both for regular clearing or tactical raids. There are some units with higher anti-building damage-per-second but all cost as much as least two Reapers, and compared to a pair of them the DPS difference is sometimes rather small. Also there's the fact that the Reaper's D8's upgrade in 4/8/12, which are pretty large leaps compared to most lower-tier units. Anyway, yeah, just figured the anti-structure aspect might be worth touching on. They can be great for quick harassing attacks, not only slaughtering light-types but also wrecking those key or out-of-the-way buildings rather quick before running away and/or leaping up a cliff to safety. Hellions are great for speed and some anti-light line-fire but they're absolutely abysmal for attacking buildings, if that's something you like to do in raids. It's all probably a lot less effective once there are air units in play but in the earlier stages of a game, if you distract your opponent with some other troops, they can be great for obliterating an opponent's few pylons or supply depots, or to swoop in and reap their drones before blasting what might be their only hatchery. In the campaign you first get Hellions in a mission where there are light structures which might make you think they'd be good at wrecking...but you don't have access to any of their upgrades yet so their damage vs even the light buildings is kind of...slow and pitiful when compared to Reapers with the D8. Not related to multiplayer but also probably worth at least mentioning on a discussion page. - Attacks 2 What does this mean? WurmD 11:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It makes two attacks. Armor counts twice. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Nitro Boost Image The Nitro Boost icon appears as the Jet Pack icon in the unit box, but the right icon is in the code. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) If the image was recently added, wikia might just be slow to show the right one. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Mercenary reaper? I was playing Left 2 Die and I noticed that every unit unlocked in the science facility comes in the mercenary form (except SCV). Goliaths and siege tanks ok, but there's also mercenary medics, reapers and hellions. Have someone found them on the map editor? Giobruno 00:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :I've never gotten far in L2D, but I think someone extracted the "old" mercenary reaper from the map files. I just wish I knew who. I suppose I need to open L2D and look at the game files, or find a partner who won't spontaneously quit. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't know the exact name, is something like "death's head". The mercenary medic is "iskil angel" and the mercenary hellion appeared as "caçador sertanejo" (no idea of the name in english). Giobruno 19:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Terran campaign units category Could someone take away that category? it is used incorrectly... Category:StarCraft II Terran campaign units, should be about terran units that the player controls in SP, but are NOT in melee multiplayer... User:CombatMagic 18:17, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :I only see these categories on this page: ::Featured Articles ::StarCraft II Terran units ::Terran occupations ::Terran infantry classes :Maybe your comment should be on the talk page for the category instead. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:14, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::It was already changed when you most surely read it, thanks anyway... CombatMagic (talk) 21:24, July 22, 2015 (UTC)